Runaway Celestial Mage
by animegirl549
Summary: They say that if you truly love something/someone then you should let it go, but if it comes back into your life then it's truly meant to be. But for Lucy, she doesn't want anyone from her guild to find out. What will Lucy do now to follow her dreams? Sorry I'm kinda bad with summaries, but give the story a chance. Rated M story for a reason you guys ;)
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! I'm back with a new story and a different main ship this time :) I want everyone to know right now that this is a M rated fic for a reason and that I apologize in advance for any grammar or spelling errors. My laptop finally gave out on me (RIP Ariel) and with it being gone so is all of my other works I had on there as well as any class work I needed.**

 **But at least I can type on here right? And so here is where I say that I do not own any of these amazing characters because they belong to the amazing Hiro Mashima! :) Fairy Tail in general belongs to Hiro Mashima... And the idea of Bosco and the Pradesh family belong to the wonderfully amazing Desna! :) But please enjoy this prologue for my new story and give me some reviews that don't end up making me hate myself :) (even if you do post ones that end up making me feel like shit, I'm still going to update this story when I can because I don't want to let people down on updates that DO actually enjoy my story and I actually enjoy writing.)**

 **And with that, please enjoy~ ;)**

* * *

I try to remember how it could have happened, but all I can think back to is that guild party we threw last night in honor of the end of the Grand Magic Games being over. As well as mine and Yukino's combined effort of closing the Eclipse Gate. I do remember Cana dragging me and the rest of team Natsu (excluding Wendy of course) into a drinking game, but I forget what all happened after the first four rounds. I can recall some of the other faces that were at the large table with me and my team too. Somehow Cana managed to bring "Mystogan" to the table as well as Juvia and the rest of Fairy Tail's B team from the games, and the Thunder Legion plus Levy and Lisanna. Ok correction, I actually remembered everyone who was at the table, but that still doesn't answer how I managed to get myself in someone else's bed.

~The night before~

"Alright bitches! Lets play a game!" An already drunk Cana staggers up to our table. I look at the rest of my team and look over to Natsu only to see him scarfing food down. The poor guy had used up a lot of his magic and energy to be able to beat some of those dragons. If it weren't for Atlas the flames dragon, I'm sure we would not have won this battle. "Come on Lu!~ You know you wanna join~" Cana tries to tempt me.

"Who else would be joining this drinking game Cana?" I ask curiously but with a skeptical look. You never know what Cana could have up her sleeves if shes already drunk. I watch as she points over to a table where I see the Thunder God Tribe sitting as well as Laxus and the rest of Fairy Tails B team and Levy who was sitting with Gajeel. I sigh before I look back up at Cana from where I'm sitting. "What game is it?" I give in, I really can't say no to her.

I watch as she gives a smirk and very happily declares "It's the fun game of 'Never have I ever' of course! Now come on Lu!~" Cana grabs my arm and helps me up from my chair to pull me over to the table. "Come on you guys! You're playing too!" Cana yells over her shoulder to the rest of my team. I look back to see Erza standing up and heading over to Mystogan and Gray reluctantly standing up and walking over as well. Once Natsu finishes scarfing his food down he looks around the table and notices the four of us moving over to the table with everyone else. When we reach the table, I notice Lissana is following us too and I smile.

"Ok! More people for our fun game you guys!" Cana shouts excitedly. Placing a shot glass in front of everyone along with a bottle of whiskey in the center. "Ok, so just to clarify the rules of the game, when its your turn you say something that you have never done before, if someone says something you have done then you take a shot, if you haven't done it then don't." We all nod and that's when I look around the table to see how everyone is seated. Cana had sat herself down on Bixlows lap, just as Levy had done with Gajeel. Mira walked over with Elfman to join our game as they sat next Freed and Evergreen, the latter pulling out her fan to cover the blush that is obviously spreading across her face. Lissana and Natsu sat down next to each other while Erza took her seat next to Jellal and Juvia was scooting closer to Gray. I looked around smiling until I met a pair of striking blue eyes watching me from across the table. I was seated between Natsu and Gajeel so that I could sit next to my 2 best friends. But I couldn't help but stare back into Laxus' eyes. "Everyone ready? In my book the last one who had sex is supposed to go first. So who would that be here?"

I blush as I look around and see all the girls blushing while the guys smirk. "Well I can tell you I had some fun this morning." Gajeel said as Levy smacked his chest, her face completely red. Natsu was next saying he had sex last night but refused to tell who with. Although it was fairly obvious since Lissana face turned just as red as Erza's hair when he spoke. Bixlow stuck his tongue out and was laughing as he proudly said he and Cana had met up around noon in the old church on the outskirts of town and had their fun there. Elfman looked away shyly with a hand on his neck and shook his head refusing to say anything, and Evergreen was the same way. Gray held up his hands and bluntly stated that he hasn't had sex in a week. Freed and Mira looked at each other before Mira answered saying they hadn't done anything in a few days either. That left Juvia, Erza, Jellal, Laxus and myself to answer.

Juvia looked down sadly and honestly said that she hasn't had sex in years. I looked over at Mira and Cana and saw the stars in their eyes and could already tell they were planning something. Erza with a bright red face said that she hasn't had sex in almost a month and Jellal agreed. I looked over at Laxus and he motioned for me to go first at which I gulped now that all eyes were on me. "I actually haven't lost my virginity yet.." I whispered and looked down at the table in front of me. The table got really quiet before I heard someone clear their throat before speaking. "And I had sex before coming to the guild. So that would make me the winner and I have to go first right?" Laxus spoke up before I could fully feel embarrassed.

Cana who was the first to regain herself from the shock just nodded while still staring at me. "Yeah, go ahead and lead the game Laxus." She went ahead and poured herself a shot and took it before looking back at me then towards Laxus with anticipation.

"Okay, so then Never have I ever been beat up by a dark guild." I sigh as I take my first shot of the night and look to see Natsu, Gray and Erza taking theirs as well. We've had it happen a couple of times at this point, I watch as Levy takes hers as well as Mira and Lissana. "Damn, wasn't expecting almost everyone here to take a shot."

As almost everyone here takes their first shot of the night. Bixlow sticks his tongue out and laughs "My turn, never have I ever had sexual fantasies about Laxus" He grins over at Freed and I swear i have never seen the poor rune mage so red before. He takes a shot as well as Mira and Cana. I try to sneak a shot as well, but when I turn back I see Laxus smirking at me with a raised eyebrow. I blush and look to Cana to see if she noticed and thankfully she was still laughing at the look on Bixlows face when she took a shot.

Still laughing Cana holds up a shot glass and looks right at me as she says hers. "Never have I ever had people intrude on my home." I sigh as I take another shot and I notice Laxus taking one too. It was my turn to raise an eyebrow at him. "Don't give me that look Blondie, please remember I have this asshole on my team" he said while pointing at Bixlow who just laughed.

Jellal cleared his throat and looked around the table before saying "Never have I ever been out of Fiore." I watched as Laxus and the thunder god tribe took their shots. Lissana raised her hand slightly and looked confused at Jellal "Does the time we got sent to Edolas count?" I didn't even think about that but sigh when I see Jellal shake his head yes. So my team and I take our shots along with Gajeel and Lissana.

At this point I'm four shots in and everything is starting to look kind of fuzzy. but it's Erza's turn so I listen to what shes about to say. "Never have I ever had sex with someone I wasn't in a relationship with." I sigh in relief but watch in shock as almost everyone at the table takes a shot. There's Natsu, Ever, Elfman (which was a bit of a surprise), Gray, Gajeel, Laxus, Bixlow, Cana, Mira and even more of a surprise Levy. I stare at my friend in bewilderment and she shrugs saying she'll tell me that story later.

I nod at Levy before looking over at Gray who has a hand on his chin and managed to lose his clothes at some point as he's only in his boxers now. "Never have I ever had sex in the guild." Gray says smugly as he looks at Natsu who only scowls at him. _'At least I'm safe from drinking for now if this sex theme continues'_ I thought to myself as I watched to see who takes a shot this time. It's an even bigger surprise when everyone takes a shot except for Gray, Juvia and myself. "Shit I might not be able to walk into the guild ever again now" Gray chuckled before looking over at Juvia and saying it was her turn.

Juvia was blushing still from the last one before she looked around and was twirling a strand of hair around her finger "Juvia has never had a crush who liked her for herself back" Juvia said sadly. Levy patted her on the back before she and Gajeel took their shots along with Freed, Mira, Natsu, Lissana, Jellal, Erza and Elfman and Ever. Juvia looks over at me with a questioning look. "Love Rival has never had a crush like her back for herself either?" I shake my head with a sad smile on my face. " No, the guys that I have dated admitted as we were all breaking up that they only liked me for my body. I mean I don't blame them" I stood up and moved my hands over my curves "Who wouldn't like all of this?" I said giggling as I looked at Juvia. "But I do understand your pain Juvia." She nodded and giggled with me.

"Well Bunny as much as everyone is enjoying the view its my turn, so sit yer ass down and take a shot as I say never have I ever been kidnapped for dark purposes" he said smirking at me. I scowl and take a shot along with Jellal. "Oi Bunny just be thankful we don't make you take a shot for every time you've been kidnapped. Gihi"

Levy smacks his chest again before sending me an apologetic look. "Sorry Lu-chan" she smiles sadly before saying "Never have I ever written a novel" I'm glaring now, it feels like everyone here is trying to get me drunk and I don't like that thought at all. I take my shot then note Freed taking his as well.

"Now for the trump card since it feels like everyone is trying to get me drunk at this point." I say looking right at Levy and Gajeel. "Never have I ever had sex." And I watch proudly as everyone at the table takes a shot. Not even caring if it didn't bother anyone.

"Well then out of curiosity never have I ever played matchmaker" Natsu said with his signature grin. Mira, Cana and I take our shots this time. "Really Luce? Who did you play matchmaker for?" I rub the back of my neck and giggle awkwardly. "I uh, actually helped Gajeel and Levy get together" I said softly. I saw a lot of eyes widen and stare. "Long story short I kept pestering the two until they finally got together because I could literally feel the attraction they had for each other." Everyone nods including the two mentioned.

"Well I have one that's sure to get almost all the guys to take a shot" Lissana giggled. "Never have I ever gotten mad and threw something through a wall." She looked over at Natsu and I laughed because every guy did take a shot except for Jellal and Freed, but Mira did take a shot as well as Erza.

We're almost finished with our first round for the table and it's Evergreens turn now. "I will admit that was a good one Lissana. But never have I ever fallen in love at first sight." Juvia immediately took her shot, followed by Erza, Jellal and myself.

"I thought you did fall for me at first sight though Ever?" Elfman whined and scooted closer to the fairy mage. She blushed and held her fan up with a 'tch' before explaining that it took her time to truly fall for the beast take over mage. "Ok, I guess that's a manly enough answer. Never have I ever woken up in a strange place that I didn't know." My team and I took our shots as well as Jellal and Lissana.

I saw Laxus give us all a curious look so I answered for us "Long story short, there was the whole thing with Edolas for us, then theres all the times where I had been kidnapped. It's just too much to explain" I sweatdrop remembering everything that had happened. But Laxus nods his head in understanding before looking over at Mira.

"Hmmm, I guess it's my turn now huh?" She smiled innocently while tapping a finger to her chin. "I guess I'll go with never have I ever had more than one sexual partner at a time" I have no idea if I'm supposed to drink on this one considering I've never even had sex, but I watch in surprise as Laxus, Bixlow and Cana all took a shot. "Really now? Can I ask for stories on this one?" Cana nods her head as she goes into detail on a story of a one night stand she had a few months ago before her and Bixlow got together. While Laxus just gave Mira a grumpy look. Bixlow on the other hand had this fun story that I don't think I will ever forget.

"I'm actually from Bosco, so we're trained at a young age that sex is ok and when we're old enough we're trained by a Sudapeh and learn over the course of time on how to take care of multiple partners at once." He grinned and rolled his tongue out of his mouth. Cana looked at him in awe and could only say that, that explained so much. "That's also another reason why Laxus is able to handle multiple women. We go to visit my family from time to time."

"That is so cool Bixlow! I never knew any of this about you!" I said in surprise, all of my shots are finally catching up to me now. I can feel the world starting to spin. "What's it like over there?" I've always loved the country of Bosco, not so much for their open views on sex, but because of Ambassador Arman Pradesh. That man is an icon in the upper hierarchy of the business world. I even remember my father trying to arrange a marriage with one of his sons. Not that I wouldn't have minded that, but I'm happy with my freedom. But Arman Pradesh is just so amazing, Starting with the fact that even though he lost his wife and youngest born son he continued living and didn't let depression or anything take him over. He lived on for his oldest born son and even adopted six other kids to respect his deceased wife's decision for wanting a large family.

I notice everyone looking at me in confusion but it's Laxus who speaks up "You do know what Bosco is known for right Blondie? All the open sex for anyone, I would've thought that, that would be too much for your pretty little virgin self" he smirks at me.

"I will have you know Laxus Dreyer, that I do know that. But I happen to admire other parts about their country. Mainly they have the Academe Celestine, which is so well known for being a school for celestial mages. I've always wanted to go but I'm not able to since classes would be expensive and I have enough trouble trying to pay rent here thanks to some people." I look pointedly at my team. "But then there's also their Ambassador Arman Pradesh. That man is just absolutely amazing and I have so much respect for him."

"Mavis, Cosplayer don't have an orgasm over there over my dad. Do you have any idea how creepy that would be right now?" I looked over at him with wide eyes and saw him smirking. "Yep, I'm a Pradesh boy!"

I stood up with my hands on the table and just stared at him in complete awe. "I have no words but that is amazing! Can we have this conversation at a point where I don't feel shitfaced drunk. Because the world is spinning really fast right now." I feel myself starting to fall but feel two arms wrap around me. I look at both Natsu and Gajeel and note that they each had one arm around me to catch me. "Thanks guys" I giggle. "I should probably head home for the night." I watch as Laxus stands up as well Levy and Gajeel.

"We'll walk you home Bunny, don't need you falling in the canal next to your house." Gajeel offers but I shake my head no as I stand back up. "Are you sure Bunny?"

"Yes Gajeel, I'll be fine." I said as I started walking towards the guild doors. I pause as I'm suddenly jerked back into a pair of strong arms. I look up to yell at whoever grabbed me but stutter as I see Laxus staring down at me with a serious face. "L-Laxus? Why?"

"I am not letting you walk home completely shitfaced drunk by yourself. I'll walk you home since it's on the way to my house anyways." Laxus was using his stern voice so I knew there was no use in fighting with him on it. But the one thing I couldn't get over was how it suddenly felt like there were butterflies in my stomach and a heat in a place that has never felt so hot before. I can only nod as agreement before we start walking out the guild doors, not even seeing all the stares and eyes following us on our way out.

* * *

I remember all this as I try to sit up in the bed, but something is holding me in place. I look down to see large, muscly arms wrapped around my waist. My next observation is that I'm not wearing any clothes. I take a deep breath to try to calm myself down as I wonder about what could have happened last night after walking out the of the guild, but I can't remember anything.

I inwardly sigh as I slowly maneuver myself out of the large arms holding me. The stickiness between my legs not going unnoticed as I look down to see who I had slept with the night prior. I look to see who's bed I was in, and it takes everything in my power to not scream at the male who is still in bed. Laying there on the bed was none other than Fairy Tails resident lightning dragon slayer, Laxus Dreyer.


	2. Chapter 1

**The Prologue is literally just a little background that led to this point in the story, but I hope you guys do enjoy the story! ^_^**

* * *

A full year has passed since that crazy night with Laxus Dreyer. It's been a full year of traveling to keep me and something very precious safe.

There's been a steady uprise in dark guild activity these last few months. Frankly, I'm starting to worry. I know I have to stay calm for her sake, but I'm starting to run low on funds to keep us stable in this town.

We've been staying in a little cottage outside of Pelerno since she was born. My sweet little Aster. Who would have thought a one night stand could have such a beautiful outcome? I certainly didn't. And I remember it being quite the shock when I had found out I was pregnant with her. But every day since then has been an adventure.

~Flashback~

There's a ringing in my head as I slowly wake up. I reach over to touch Horologium's key and whisper my thanks softly to my timely spirit. As I sit up, I notice something is off. I clamp a hand over my mouth and run to my bathroom. Even though I hadn't eaten anything yet that morning I was still able to throw up something.

'Am I getting sick or something?' I ask myself as I stand up and walk to my sink. I grab a cup and turn on the water to get a drink. 'Maybe I should visit Polryusica and see if there's something she can do. I can't get sick now with my rent payment coming up.' I think to myself as I walk back into my room to pick my clothes for the day before walking back into the bathroom to start running water for a bath.

As I wait for the tub to fill, I think of all the possible illnesses that I could have that involves spontaneous vomiting. Then I start thinking about if I have any other symptoms that would affect anything. 'I have been more tired the last couple of weeks... Not to mention that weird fainting spell the other day.' I thought to myself while I mixed in my strawberry scented bubble bath.

As I start to take off my night clothes, I hear the telltale sound of a doorbell and turn just in time to see Loke turning around and trying to hand me a towel. "Princess, what has your mind in so much distress? I can feel the gears turning in your head from here." He says to me with concern when I grab the towel from him to wrap around my body. When I have the towel wrapped securely around me, Loke turns around looks at me seriously. "There's something different about you Lucy." He circles around me trying to figure out what could be different.

"Well I haven't done anything different Loke. But to answer your earlier question, I woke up sick this morning and I'm just trying to figure out what I could have caught." I told my trusty lion as I grabbed my hairbrush to brush out my hair before putting it in a bun on top of my head. "I'm thinking it's probably just the flu, but I'm planning to go check with Porlyusica after I take my bath." I motion towards the steaming tub and give him a pointed look.

"Sorry for disturbing your personal time Princess, we were all just worried about you." Loke sighs loudly and wraps an arm around my shoulders. "I'd be very happy to help you wash your back though!" The lion spirit said while giving me a sly grin.

I roll my eyes and shrug his arm off of my shoulders. "No thanks Loke. Now go before I Lucy kick you out of my bathroom." I giggle as I see the lion spirit flinch and back up slowly. "I'll let you know what Porly tells me later though. Okay? So don't worry too much until then." I give him my biggest smile.

"Thank you Princess! Call me out when you can!" he says as he disappears back into the Spirit world. That goofy lion is always worried about me, but he said 'we', which means I'm worrying all of my spirits. I sigh to myself as I unwrap the towel and set it down before sitting in the tub.

I sink down until all of my body is submerged under the water except for my head. I sigh happily, content with how the hot water feels on my skin. I grab my favorite body wash and start to clean my arms and the rest of my body. When I reach my neck I hesitate for a moment where there was once a very noticeable bite mark. A bite mark that has thankfully disappeared with time. I shake my head trying to forget about that night.

I finish washing the rest of my body and then I get out of the tub. I wrap the towel Loke had handed to me earlier around myself and walk out of the bathroom to go to the kitchen. I walk straight to the fridge to pull out a couple of eggs and two slices of bacon to make breakfast for myself before getting ready for the day. After I turn the stove on, I place the bacon slices on a pan and put it on top of the hot eye.

Everything was going great until I took deep breath to smell the cooking bacon. I ran back to the bathroom and threw up what little I didn't already throw up this morning. When I finally stop and I'm only left with dry heaves, I lay on the bathroom floor to let the cold tiles cool the rest of my body.

When I feel fully relaxed, I stand back up and go back into the kitchen. I turn the stove off and throw away the now burnt bacon and place the eggs back in the fridge. "I'm not going to eat anything if the smell is going to make me nauseous." I walk back to the bathroom to change my clothes and brush my hair and teeth. After brushing my hair I grab Cancer's key and call him out to help me with my hair.

"What can I do for you today baby?" he asks with his normal voice while snipping his scissor like hands in the air.

"Hi Cancer!" I give my crab spirit a large smile before telling him how I wanted my hair to look for the day. He smiled and went straight to work when I finished telling him what I wanted. I feel my hair being parted into thirds and relax myself while Cancer does his work. When he finishes I smile and hug him. "Thank you Cancer! It's simple and lovely, just how I wanted it!"

"No problem Baby! Take care of yourself Lucy." I watched as my spirit disappeared back to the spirit world. I whisper my thanks one last time before I grab my key ring and whip, then fasten them to my belt before I walk out my front door, turning to lock it before leaving my apartment building.

As I make my way through town I smile at everyone and say hello to anyone who greets me. I pass by this one older couple who are selling flowers together and I smile brighter. They come to town every day from their home in the country to sell all these beautiful flowers. I would normally stop to talk with them, but I need to get to Porly's and figure out what's wrong with me.

I wave at them as I walk by with a big smile on my face. They stare at me as they say their greetings and wave back. I can feel them still staring at me as I continue walking towards the edge of town. I walk into the forest along the path heading towards Porlyusica's place, I wasn't expecting to bump into anyone, but as I turned the corner I walked right into a pair of strong arms.

And as I'm about to hit the ground, I feel the arms wrap around me and pull me back to my feet right as I'm about to say something, I look up to find Laxus Dreyer standing in front of me. I stare at him blankly, trying to figure out why I would run into him on the path leading to Porly's. We stand there for a few minutes staring at each other quietly until he breaks the silence. "What are you doing here Blondie? You shouldn't be walking in the woods alone."

 _'Well that's different; he almost seemed concerned about me.'_ I blush at the thought. _'He probably doesn't even remember that night we shared together a month ago'_ I thought to myself. "You're blonde to y'know" I say quietly while looking into his eyes. "But I'm on my way to Porly's, I woke up not feeling well." I find myself telling him truthfully.

While looking into his eyes, I see conflict, concern and confusion. Right as I'm about to tell him I don't think it's anything serious, he grabs my arm and turns to go towards Porly's place. "L-Laxus! What are you doing? I can walk to Porlyusica's on my own!" I shout at him as he continues to pull me closer to the older woman's tree house.

I hear him huff before he turns and looks down at me seriously. "Blondie if you're sick, I'm the one who's going to hear about it later with that crazy team of yours. Besides," he pauses and shivers slightly "I don't even want to think about what the Demon and Titana would do to me if they found out I knew you were sick and walking in the woods by yourself." I stare at him incredulously, the Laxus Dreyer scared of two of Fairy Tail's most powerful female wizards? Well it makes sense when you think of it like that. "Don't give me that look Blondie. We both know they would skin me alive." He sighed and ran his free hand though his hair.

"I wasn't going to say anything, but that is true!" I giggle and continue to walk forward. "Let's get to Porlyusica's then. I want to figure out what crazy sickness I caught so I can stop worrying my spirits." I smile at him as he jogs to catch up to me. "By the way Laxus," I look over at him while we walk "What were you doing on the path to Porlyusica's?"

It was an innocent enough question, but I watched as Laxus had flinched just the slightest bit. I'm sure if I hadn't of been looking at him, I would have missed the movement. He mumbled something and I tried to listen closely to hear what he was saying, but that was in vain. "Speak up Laxus, I'm not a dragon slayer with amazing hearing abilities." I scold him and place my hands on my hips to show how serious I am.

He looks over at me and- is he pouting? My eyes widen a fraction and he sighs. "I said I woke up with a killer hangover, but it wasn't like my normal hangovers since I threw up right when I woke up." He scowled. Why did that sound so familiar? "It was just really weird so I went to the old hags place to see if she could help at all." That's why it seemed so familiar, his problem is similar to mine. I just didn't do any drinking last night at the guild party for Natsu's birthday. Which is weird since I normally would have had at least a few drinks considering it was Natsu's birthday.

I look ahead of us and notice we're almost to Porlyusica's tree house. "Did she happen to give you anything to help with that?" I asked hopefully as I stopped and looked up into his eyes. I didn't want to admit to him that that was why I was going to Porly's. I blushed as we looked into each other's eyes, and my breathing stopped for a moment when he took a step towards me and placed his hands on my shoulders. My stomach does a flip when I feel his skin on my bare shoulders and I shiver while still staring into his eyes. He takes another step closer to me so now I can feel our breaths intermingle.

Right as I'm about to close my eyes, I feel another wave of nausea his and I sprinted into the forest and brace myself against a tree as I vomit for the third time that morning. "When is this going to end?" I groan between deep breaths, not realizing Laxus had followed me further into the forest. I flinch when I feel a hand touch my shoulder gently, but I don't move away. I lean back into Laxus' touch and avoid eye contact for as long as possible. When I finally feel like my heart rate has calmed down, I look at Laxus with an embarrassed look and a blush on my face. "Can you help me get to Porly's now? I'm tired of vomiting now, and I'm pretty sure there's nothing left to throw up." I try to joke out.

Laxus looks at me with worried eyes before he scoops me into his arms. "Let's get you to the old hag." He states calmly as he walks us to the woman's tree house. When we reach her front door, Laxus sets me back on my feet then knocks on her door. When the door finally opens, we hear Porlyusica grumbling about how annoying humans are.

"What do you want!?" she snaps the minute she sees us. I hear Laxus growl at her and I place a hand on his arm, slightly shocked that he stopped growling and gave a hum of approval. I look up at his face one last time before I look over at Porlyusica, only to find her staring intently at us.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Porlyusica, but you know I wouldn't be here if I didn't think something serious was going on." I told her calmly, but still with a smile on my face. I turn to look back at Laxus, removing my hand from his arm in the process, to say my thanks. "Thank you Laxus for helping me get here, but I can handle things from here." I smile at him. "And before you say anything, I'll call one of my spirits out to help me back to my place later. I promise." I tell him as I move to walk into the older woman's home.

"Ok. Just be careful on your way back Blondie! I'll let your team know where you are when I get back to the guild." He says as he turns to walk back down the path leading out of the forest. I smile and yell my thanks to him before Porlyusica and I walk into her home.

"Take a seat child and tell me what's wrong." She motions to a seat near the window and I sit down when she takes the seat across from me. I tell her about the party last night and how I didn't drink at all. Then proceeded to tell her about how my whole morning had gone, by the time I finished telling her everything it was lunch time and she was staring at me as if she was trying to piece together a puzzle. "You people are always causing trouble for me somehow and always annoy me too. But you are more bearable than the rest of them." She sighs before continuing. "I'll give you a full check up to see what the problem could be, but I have a hunch I already know what's going on. Move to the bed and lay down." I do as she tells me and I lay on the bed patiently while she gathers her supplies.

I want to ask the older woman what she thinks the problem is with me, but I know better than to break her concentration. "I'm going to check your vitals first. So temperature, eyes, ears, heart rate and blood pressure." She tells me calming. "After this we'll check for any abnormalities on your body." She places a thermometer in my mouth for my temperature, and then puts this small weird device around my index finger. Porly must have seen me eyeing the device because she interrupts my thoughts "It's a Finger Pulse Oximeter. Measures your heart rate and the oxygen level in your blood."

I only nod as she continues with the check-up. She looks at me when she finishes and sighs. "Well everything seems fine, with the exception of your heart rate being a bit high. But child, when was your last menstrual cycle?" I stare at her dumbfounded. That's a question that only ever gets asked if you have a urinary problem or if- "I have a theory you dumb child, now answer the damn question!" The older woman demands as she sits back in front of me.

I think back to when my last period was and I realize it's been almost two months. "I-it's been almost two months" I whisper as I cover my mouth with my hands and I try to hold the tears back. I'm so busy contemplating what this could mean, I don't see Porlyusica get up and grab something from a cabinet. When she returns to her seat she hands me a plastic wrapped stick and tells me to go to the bathroom. I stand and follow her to the restroom and her words are barely registering in my mind. I walk into the bathroom and pull the stick out of the wrapper and use the bathroom. When I finish, I place the stick on the counter and sit down. This was probably the longest 5 minutes of my life, but when the two pink lines popped up I fell to the floor and burst into tears. "This can't be happening right now. Who could be-" I stopped mid-sentence as I realized, I haven't had sex since that night with Laxus. "Oh my Mavis. He would probably kill me!" I cry out and Porlyusica enters the bathroom not even bothering to knock.

"Judging by your reaction, it came back positive and you know who the father is." I nod my head solemnly and continue to cry. I hear the distinct sound of a doorbell and feel a pair of arms wrap around me. I smell Lokes cologne and instantly relax, but I don't stop crying. "She apparently knows who the father is, but I can't get her to stop her damn crying." The arms scoop me up and I wrap my arms around his neck as I cry into his chest.

He carries me out of the bathroom and set me back on the bed before he kneels in front of me. "Lucy I need you to tell me who the father is. We need to tell him and then formulate a plan of action on what you want to do." All I can do is shake my head, we can't tell him. I could never do that to him, he would feel like he's being tied down and I know for a fact that he would hate that. "Lucy, princess, look at me." I look up at him with tears still falling from eyes before her continues, "If you don't want to tell him that's fine, but we need to know what you want to do."

I look down at my hands and sigh. "I want to go home and sleep on it." I whisper quietly before I look up and continue. "I still can't believe this is real. And I feel like I'm going to wake up from a dream." I look over at Porlyusica and see her staring at me intently. "What would you recommend Porlyusica?" I ask when her eyes land on mine.

She sighs before turning to grab something from another cabinet then walks over to me and Loke. "Take these every morning if you plan to keep it." At my confused look she continues. "These are prenatal vitamins; it'll help the thing get what you might not be providing for it when you eat. Now if that's all" she paused for a moment to see if I would speak up, but I stayed silent. "Get out of my house now!" The older woman screeched at us.

Loke gathered me into his arms and I took the vitamins from the other woman's hands. "Thank you Porlyusica! Thank you so so much!" I smile at her one last time before Loke walks out of her front door with me still in his arms.

~End Flashback~

I go to grab a bottle and some breast milk from the fridge when I hear Aster crying. Thinking back on it now, I think that was the nicest I've ever seen Porlyusica. But that's in the past. I warm up the breast milk, running the container under hot water then pour it into the bottle to take to Aster.

Today marks her being 3 months old. _'It's scary how fast time passes.'_ I think to myself as I pick Aster up from her crib and sit down in the rocking chair to feed her. I stare down into her eyes and smile softly. She has her fathers eyes and our hair color, the cutest little button nose and small hands that are currently gripping my finger as she drinks her milk.

I'm humming lullaby when I hear the sound of a doorbell and I look up in time to see my lion spirit leaning over and cooing at Aster. "Good morning Princess." He smiles down at Aster then looks up at me. "And good morning to you too my Queen." He gives me his Cheshire grin and I smile back. "How are my two favorite girls this morning?"

"I think Aries would find offense in that." I giggle when he gasps and puts a hand on his chest. "But we are doing good this morning. She only woke up two times last night. So hopefully soon she'll be sleeping through the night." I smile down at Aster again. "She's my perfect little angel." I sigh before continuing "She looks so much like her father though Loke." I look up at him and smile again. "So what brings you here?" I ask curiously.

"Not much just wanted to check on you and Aster. Make sure you guys aren't having any problems." Loke explains as he takes a seat on the floor in front of me. "And I just wanted to see the little Princess again." He chuckles softly.

"Well at some point I'm going to have to find a way to earn more money. I'm starting to run out of my savings." I sigh and look back down at Aster. "I'm scared of making the wrong choices to make her life perfect." I whisper softly.

"You could always go back to the guild you know." I give my faithful spirit a pointed look and he holds his hands up in defense. "Just a suggestion. Otherwise I would recommend getting a job in town or possibly joining another guild for jobs. I can't do much else since we have to stay on the down low for now." He says softly while looking at the floor before looking back up into my eyes. "We'll figure out a solution Lucy. I can promise you that."

I nod slowly and smile. "Thank you Loke. You're the best." I look back down at Aster and my smile fades. "One problem with getting a job in town though Loke." I look back down at him before continuing. "Who would watch Aster for me?" I ask softly.

"Lucy, you have us spirits to help you. If you're scared to call attention by calling us out, just touch one of our keys and think about why you need us, then we'll come out on our own to help you." Loke explains before standing back up, and holds out his arms when Aster starts crying. "I'll even take first watch so you can go job hunting. Unless you want to make a group outing of it? Or if you want to join another guild Lucy. I know White Sea here in Pelerno is safe and popular."

Smiling, I hand Aster over to Loke before standing up. "I think that sounds like a great plan, lets make this a group outing. I want to see if I can find any normal jobs before looking back into actual guild work." I walk out of the nursery to go to my room and change. "I'll be right back Loke, I'm gonna go change and get Aster's diaper bag ready!" I yell over my shoulder.

When I reach my room I head straight to my closet to pick out my clothes. I decide on a pair of jeans and a flowy shirt. My clothing style has definitely changed since I had Aster. I wear more jeans and normal shirts than anything. No more showing off my cleavage. I chuckle to myself as I get dressed and pull on a pair of flats. I walk to my bathroom next and brush then fix my hair into a pony tail before going to get Aster's diaper bag ready for our trip into town.

I'm putting everything I need into the diaper bag when Loke walks into the room with Aster. I smile as I watch them interact with each other then a pang of sadness hits. I can't help thinking about how things would have turned out if I stayed. Stayed with Fairy Tail, stayed in Magnolia, stayed with Laxus. I sigh as I put the container of wipes in the bag then zip it up. No use in thinking about the past now, I think to myself as I pick up the diaper bag and grab my keys.

"Let's go Loke! We need to get to town to start the search!" I look over at him and smile brightly. I pull out the stroller and set it up before gesturing for Loke to lay Aster in it. We make sure she's all settled and tucked under a blanket before walking out the front door of my little cabin in the woods and into town.

* * *

 **Soooo that makes chapter one! What do you guys think? I'm pretty happy with it and can't wait to go into more details later on for you ^_^ I plan to post weekly updates so next chapter should be up next Wednesday for you guys!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I am just LOVING all the positive responses I am getting on this story so far! You guys are all super friggen amazing! And you're reviews honestly keep me going. Actually reviews make all authors happy, every time you guys leave a review you inspire us. But enough of me going on about how amazing you guys are, I know what you're really here for ;) And with that on with the story!~**

It was like any other day at the guild. I was sitting at my designated table with my team, Bickslow is being his usual stupid self and bothering Evergreen with his babies and Freed was quietly reading a book from the guild library. I'm looking around the guild at everyone and taking a person count. The Drunk is at the bar with a barrel of ale, Mira standing behind the bar solemnly cleaning a mug, Gramps sitting on the bar and looking around, I look for everyone until I reach team Natsu's table. I watch as Erza sits there staring at her untouched cake. Since that day, nobody has been the same. Natsu and Gray don't even fight unless it's about a Celestial Spirit mage being found anywhere. But so far, all of those have just been rumors.

It's been almost a full year since our guilds light disappeared with only a letter to say goodbye. Nobody knows why she disappeared, and nobody could find her, not even us dragon slayers. It was raining the day Natsu came running into the guild with an envelope in his hand and tears streaming down his face. I've never seen Natsu cry in all the years I've known him, so when he came in crying, the entire guild had gone silent.

~Flash Back~

"She's gone." Natsu had said simply before falling to his knees and sobbing in front of the whole guild. "She's gone and I can't find her scent!" he screamed out for everyone to hear.

"Who's gone Natsu?" Erza had asked calmly while she and the ice freak were walking towards Natsu. When they reached him Natsu held the letter out for Erza to take. The entire guild watched and waited for her reaction. I watched Erza closely until I saw a single tear fall down her face. My eyes widened as the scene unfolded and Erza fell to her knees next to Natsu and then the letter was passed to Gray.

"I don't understand." Erza whispered so that the only people who could hear were those with dragon slayer hearing. "Why would she leave?" She looked over at Natsu who was still crying. Gray must have finished reading the letter at this point because he pulled up a chair and sat down with a blank look on his face.

This was the scene Gramps came out of his office to, Erza and Natsu on the floor crying with Gray staring off into space. "What on Earthland happened here?" Gramps yelled from the stairs. Everyone turned to look at him with either sadness or confusion on their faces.

Erza being the first to snap out of her trance, stood, and walked to Gray to grab the letter and brought it to Gramps. "Master," Erza sniffled and wiped her eyes. "It's Lucy." I perked up hearing Blondie's name as I paid closer attention to the two people on the guilds stairs. "She's left the guild." There was a collection of gasps, including my own, before Erza continued to explain what just happened to Gramps.

When she finished her explanation, Gramps looked up with tears in his eyes and spoke to the whole guild hall. "I want every available person out searching for our Light! My Dragon Slayers!" he yelled, making those of us with sensitive ears flinch "I want you out there tracking her!"

"Gramps" I stood up from my seat and pulled my headphones down from my ears. "I think I can speak for all of us slayers when I say we won't be able to find her." I look down towards Natsu and see him nodding in agreement. "I'm sure Flame Brain there has already tried, but with it raining outside her scent would have already washed away." Now looking to the rest of the slayers in the room, you could see the sadness on their faces as they also nod in agreement with me. It pained me to see all of them upset, then looking to my own team to see Ever silently crying and Bix and Freed with their own sad expressions. "But" I said looking back up at my grandfather "that doesn't mean we won't try to find her." I grabbed my coat and headed to the guild doors.

~End flashback~

That was a year ago now. I know nobody has given up trying to find our guilds favorite blonde. But the search has dwindled these last few months, everyone is slowly losing hope and its very depressing to watch.

As I sit there with my beet mug in hand and my sound pod on, I think about the last time I saw the guilds favorite blonde. I remember her sitting over at the bar with a strawberry milkshake. I remember how I thought that that was really weird. I remember watching as she smiled after every bite and how her eyes saddened when she told Natsu she didn't want to go on a job that day. That was what really striked me as odd. She never declined a job because she was always worrying about rent.

All I can do is sit there at my table and remember all of the times where she would smile or even laugh. Mavis, her laugh. It was like the tinkling of bells, and Angels laughing. I scoffed at my thoughts and look down into my mug. This is why she's the light of the guild; she's just so perfect and pure.

"So what do you think Bossman?" I hear Bickslow ask with a clap of his hand on my shoulder. I look over at him in confusion and at my confused look he sighed before speaking. "I was asking about what you would think of an impromptu trip to Bosco? Dad and Kaleb were telling me about how the Boscan Sorcerers Weekly was wanting to do a full spread on our family. And I was thinking of hitting up a couple of bath houses while there." He rolled his tongue out of his mouth with a wink.

I had to think about it, as tempting as the Bath Houses sounded, I haven't been able to get off with the help of others. Ever since after the Grand Magic Games, it's been different. And for some reason my inner Dragon is anxious. _'Maybe I just need some Boscan help?'_ I think to myself before speaking to Bix. "Sure, I think that's a great plan. When would we be leaving?" I ask.

I watch as Bickslow grins. "We'd be leaving in three days. You in Freed? Farron should be there by the time we get there!" Bickslow smirked at the now red faced rune mage. I watched in amusement and partially listened to the two bicker for a few minutes before Bickslow looked back at me. "Dad says he's going to send an airship for us, but I'll let him know you and Freed are tagging along too." I nod in agreement as I'm standing up to leave the guild.

"I'm heading out now then. Let me know where we're meeting later Bix!" I yell over my shoulder as I walk out. Walking down the steps, I look around at all the scenery as I start walking towards my house. I walk past the park, next to the canal and then I stop as I realize where I am involuntarily walking. I look up at the building in silence. I sniff at the air to try and smell the amazing scent that used to live here. "Where did you go Blondie?" I ask nobody in particular. I breath in the air around Lucy's old apartment on last time before I walk away and head towards my house.

As soon as I walk into my house though, I feel a slight pain in my heart. I think about everything that's been happening recently. From the sudden spike in Dark Guild activity, to Lucy still being missing. Then for some reason my brain decides to think back to a year ago. The night where I was talked into a drinking game, a night where secrets were shared. A night where I learned that fairy Tail's light has a dark side, mainly from her past.

~Flash Back~

We had just walked out of the guild hall when I heard a sigh come from the small blonde next to me. "Everything ok Blondie?" I ask in worry.

I watch her as we stopped in front of the guild doors. "Laxus, what would you do if you were in my position?" I looked at her in confusion and she continued. "I'm still technically an heiress but I have this unique magic that always ends up causing problems not just for me, but everyone." She gestured towards the doors of the guild at that and that's when I smelled it, salt. "And now that I'm thinking about it" she sniffled "I'm basically a living target for all things bad! Next thing you know I'm going to be kidnapped for some weird dark ritual that calls for a virgin sacrifice!" She cried out while sitting down and pulling her legs to her chest. "What should I do Laxus?"

She was full on crying now and I wasn't sure if it was because of the alcohol or if what Gajeel had said earlier actually got to her. I don't really know what to do, so I place my hand on her shoulder. "It's alright Blondie. I know you'll figure something out. You always do." I smiled softly down at her while I tried to ignore my inner dragon who was currently yelling at me. "Let's get you home for now though, okay?"

I watch as she nods her head and she stands up, grabbing my offered hand to help her up. After she dusts her skirt off we start walking towards her house. We were walking in a confortable silence when I felt her bump into me. She was starting to sway back and forth now. I watch as she almost tips over her own feet and I rush to catch her. "Careful Blondie." I whisper into her eat as I sniff her hair. I purr softly as her scent reaches my nose. Strawberries and Vanilla will forever be my new favorite scent.

I look down at her in my arms, she's placed her hands on my chest and is looking up at me with her hazed over honey colored eyes. I know better than to take advantage of a drunk woman. But I can't help but watch as she slowly starts to lean in closer to me. "You look so handsome like this under the moonlight." She whispered softly to me. I took in a sharp breath before her lips met mine. I stood in complete shock for a moment as I realized the light of Fairy Tail was kissing me before I started to kiss her back.

I could feel my lightning start to spark up around us the more intense the kiss got. I was shocked when I felt her tongue move along my lips asking for entry, and against my better judgment I allowed her entry. I could feel her moving her hands up my chest to around my neck My hands move on their own to grip her waist and I pull her as close to me as I can I can smell her arousal and I growl into the kiss when she starts to tug on my hair.

I can feel my inner dragon thrashing against the cage I have it in. It's yelling at me about claiming her and making her mine. I do my best to keep the Beast contained considering this is the Light of Fairy Tail I have in my arms right now. But I lose my control when I feel her hands traveling south. That's when I lightning teleport us to my house and everything goes blank.

~End Flashback~

I hate that I can't remember what happened after I teleported us to my house. I know we did something that night though. Because I remember how I woke up to my bedroom smelling of sex, lust and strawberries and vanilla. Her smell was everywhere in my house when I woke up the following morning. But she was nowhere in sight. The only way I was able to tell she was ever here being her scent and the smell of cooked food coming from downstairs.

I knew things would be awkward between us after that, and I was right since she avoided me as often as she could. The only exception being when we were both at the guild and that time on the path to the old Hags place. I didn't say anything at the time, but her scent was different that day. Her scent was different compared to how it normally was. It was just really weird.

I sighed as I walked up the stairs to my room. I went to the bathroom that's connected to the bedroom area and turned on the shower to get the water warm while I take my shoes and clothes off. Thinking of what could have happened in my room that night has be completely hard so I hop in the shower and wash my hair and body before I let my thought wander to Lucy. I grab my cock and sigh as I start rubbing, I envision Lucy on her knees in front of me slowly sucking on my cock. I moan as I imagine her taking all of me into her mouth as I start pumping my cock faster.

It feels like I can actually feel her on me the faster I pump. Lately this is the only way I've been able to get any release. The final straw for me is when I imagine her telling me what to do as she grabs my balls. And right on cue, I moan Lucy's name as I cum on the shower wall. I stand there with my head against the other side of the shower wall and sigh. I clean off the dirty wall of the shower, then clean myself up before turning the water off and getting out of the shower.

I grab a towel and dry myself off as I walk to my closet to grab a new pair of boxers and some sleep pants. After I'm completely dried off I put on my new clothes and grab a bag for the trip to Bosco. As I'm packing I can't help but feel like something really great is about to happen.

Finished packing, I set my bag on top of my dresser and go downstairs to make myself some dinner. I open my fridge to see what all I have and decide on making chicken and pasta. One thing nobody else but my team knows about me, is that I'm actually a really good cook. And I take pride in it as I turn the stove on and set to work on making my dinner.

When it's all finished, I plate up the food and sit down at the small kitchen table next to the kitchen. I sit in complete silence as I eat, not even bothering to turn on the lacrima vision. I have a lot of other things on my mind while I'm eating. Every time I come back to my house my mind is always plagued by thoughts of Lucy. Whether or not she is safe, how she's been the last year, what she could be doing now. I'm not usually the sentimental type, but I just can't get her out of my mind.

When I finish eating,I clean up my mess, do this dishes then go back to my bedroom. Eager to get to sleep since I know that that is the one place where I can actually see her face, see that she is alright. I start to drift off to sleep happily until I hear my comm go off and I groan when I recognize the ring tone.

Sighing, I reach over to the bed side table where I have my comm sitting. I push a little bit of my magic into it to answer. "What do you want now Bix?" I groan when I lay back on my bed. I was really looking forward to going to sleep and seeing Lucy's face.

"Hi to you too! Oh, how am I? Not too bad, thanks for asking!" Bickslow answered sarcastically. I rolled my eyes at his antics and scowled while the seith mage was still chuckling. "I've got news, but we're flying out in the morning now instead of in three days. Kaleb called and told me something pretty concerning a few minutes ago. So we need to check it out as soon a possible."

I haven't heard Bickslow speak this seriously in awhile so I nod in agreement and sit back up in bed. "Can I ask what happened, or do I have to wait until tomorrow morning to find out?" I ask curiously, watching one of my best friends as he ponders over my question.

"Let's just say something happened at the guild there in Pelerno, and both Cris and Em are agreeing on a smell. I'm not gonna spoil all the details Bossman. But the airship will meet us in the clearing outside of town. Try to be there by eight, if you can!" Was the last thing Bix said before abruptly ending the call.

 _'That was weird even by normal Bix standards'_ I thought to myself as I laid back down in my bed and closed my eyes. _'At least I don't have to wait too long to find out what he meant.'_ I yawn before finally drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger everyone! I know that's probably a terrible place to leave off, but it just feels right to stop there ^_^' But please leave a review or a pm as to what you all thought! (Especially for the shower scene, I'm not too sure how I feel on how that turned out yet...)**


End file.
